fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maven the Lynx 4
Maven the Lynx 4 is a near-future 3D Platformer sequel of Maven the Lynx, Back to Action, and Dimension Twist. It is the seventh major entry in the main series. It is the first sequel of the original trilogy to be on the Nintendo Wii U. It will utilized an all new co-op multiplayer system; a revamped online mode and physics system. In the upcoming game, Maven's past will come back to haunt him when he and and his sidekick/best buddy, Circut embark on a dangerous quest in a new world to stop a new enemy who knows Maven's past. This game will be the first of a new trilogy in the Maven series entitled the The Harbinger Trilogy. The tagline for the game is "The Lynx Revolution Begins". Story A year after the events of Dimension Twist, Maven is haunted by images of his parents and ponders if their death was never a accident. As he searches for the truth, Maven gets a message sent by a mysterious figure known as the Harbinger. The message sends Maven and Circuit to the island world of Lumen where they stumble upon a dangerous plot to overtake the island. Maven and Circuit seek help from old allies and new; as they face off against the shadowy organization led by the enigmatic Atlas—to Maven's shock knows much more about Maven's family past than Maven himself. Gameplay The gameplay returns to the heavily, traditional platformer as Maven's goal again is to collect stars; each stars are different colors ranging to their amount (yellow=1, blue=5, green=2, red=10, purple=15, orange=20, white=25). The white stars are rare to find throughout the game. Getting 100 heals him and get him a new life; at the end of the game, the main amount to get a huge upgrade is about 50,000 stars. As well to collecting stars, Maven has to find the 150 Lumen Badges, which are spread everywhere in the game and thus serving as Maven's second main goal. The game can be controlled either using the Wii U GamePad, Wii Remotes, and/or Wii U Pro Controller. Revamped physics The Spiral physics system that was introduced in Dimension Twist returns with a more revamped focus on movement. Now using the Wii U touchpad, the player can control Maven's movements in the air with his new "Mavglider" and hover on land with the new "Mavboard". Upgradable Weapon system The weapon system returns with several new weapons and upgrades from old favorites. Favorites like the "Spiral Twister" (shoot powerful tornadoes), "InvisSheild" (cloaks its user), "Hoverrangs", "The DangerSac", "The Twisterangs", "Elemental Bombs" (blast fire, water, lighting, or earth) all return. New weapons include the "Slidehawk" (shoots a mud trail where you enemies slip and fall down), "Turnaround-Spinner" (reverse the landscape; Maven will need the "Gravity Boots" to use the Spinner), "The Rammy" (a ram faced hammer that can break rocks and enemies), " Lumen Badges Like the Mod Stones, Nexus crystals, and Sparks, find the 150 Lumen Badges is Maven's second goal. The Lumen Badges are trinkets that represent something of the world of Lumen. To gain the badges, Maven can explore the world and come across them, be received by the folks by doing many tasks, winning mini-games, and defeating bosses. Co-Op Multiplayer The game will introduce a all new co-op multi-player system for the first time in the main series; where more players can join the primary player in the Adventure Mode. A maximum of five players can be used. Control Layout The default Wii U GamePad control layout are: *Left scroll= Camera movement *Right scroll= Walking/Running *D-pad up= Jump *D-pad left= Walk Left *D-pad right= Walk Right *D-pad down= Cover *A button= Bo-staff *B button = Scroll weapons *X button = Use weapon *Y button = Hide weapon *+ button= Pause *Home button *- button= Mini-button *L button = Activate Mavglider *R button = Activate Mavboard *LZ/RZ button = Super leap *Touchpad = Choose weapon/scroll level maps/control Mavglider, Mavboard, bombs, and hoverrangs. Lumen This is an all new island world; the main setting of Maven the Lynx 4. Similar to Bolt Island, Lumen is a free world with no separate levels. Maven can travel throughout the island much easier with the Mavglider and Mavboard; Circuit can travel with his jet wings. The land will be separated into five areas: *Lumen City (central area where the Lumen Fortress and the main people resided) *North Lumen (the mountainous region of the island) *East Lumen (the jungle region of the island) *South Lumen (the sea region of the island) *West Lumen (the desert region of the island) There is a sixth area underneath Lumen which is where the enemies surfaces; during near the last act, Maven and Circuit will have to travel to Dark Lumen. Johto Island will be seen in the beginning. Characters Playable *Maven the Lynx: The protagonist of the game. He and his sidekick travel to Lumen to stop Atlas and uncover what happened to his family. *Circuit the Cybird: He is Maven's trusty and loyal sidekick. He helps Maven in their new adventure to stop a threat and uncover clues from Maven's past. Co-op playable *Nevam the Lynx: He was created by The Specter based on Maven's shadow. Nevam discovers a conscious and ends up reuniting with Maven as he too wants to explore Maven's past. *Vela the Tigress: A tough warrior ordered to protect the royal family of Lumen; Vela is adamant to have Maven here, but does help him and Circuit when they uncover a dangerous scheme against Lumen. (NEW) *Jasper the Chimp: Prof. Quartz's out of control nephew; he is a visitor in Lumen and decides to join in Maven's mission to stop the rising threat that is aimed to ruin Lumen. (NEW) *Tyi the Leopardess: She is a powerful leopard sorceress who holds a crescent-like magic staff and casts powerful spells. She and her sidekick Daisy make a surprise arrival to help out when Maven needs them to call. *Daisy the Cybird: She is not only Tyi's sidekick, but as well a Cybird just like Circuit. She is friendly and kind unlike her partner Tyi whose more loose. Non-Playable *Atlas the Lynx: He is the primary antagonist in the game and serves as the leader of the shadowy organization bent on trying to take over Lumen and overthrow the Lumen family. He knows few secrets about Maven's family past and holds key information that could give answers to Maven's parents. (NEW) *Garth the Rhino: One of Atlas' henchmen and part of the organization that is sole mission is to destroy Lumen. (NEW) *Beebee the Ox: Another one of Atlas' henchmen and member of the shadowy organization. (NEW) *Princess Gala the Pantheress: The princess of Lumen and only child for King Helios and Queen Dana. Gala helps out Maven and his friends while helping her father rule as he lays in bed sick. (NEW) *King Helios the Panther: The king of Lumen and head of the Lumen Royal Family. He is currently sick and resides on his daughter to help him. (NEW) *Queen Dana the Pantheress: The queen of Lumen, King Helios's wife, and Gala's mother. She often goes to East Lumen to flower her rare flowers. She hates ruling and let her husband teach Gala the ruling process. (NEW) *Professor Quartz the Gorilla: The loyal professor of Johto Islands and a dear old friend of Maven's uncle, Midas. Quartz has become a huge ally for Maven and Circuit as the professor gives new arsenal; he also advises Maven to watch out for his crazy nephew, Jasper. *Midas the Lynx: Maven's uncle and one of the popular shopkeepers in Johto Islands. Midas has told Maven that his parents died in a accident, but Maven tells his uncle there is a possibility Maven's parents' death wasn't accidental. *'Flawheads': They are krill face-like footsoliders of the organization that wants to harm Lumen. Then there are Uber Flawheads that are commanders of the Flawheads; they are much tougher to defeat. (NEW) Modes Adventure Mode This mode starts Maven's main quest to stop Atlas and the shadowy organization while uncovering clues from his family's past. Co-op Adventure mode This is an option where more players can simultaneously play with the main player in the adventure mode. Challenge Mode The classic Maven mode where Maven and his pals can play in several mini-games. The co-op mode applies to this mode as well and can be simultaneously play with up to five players. The classic mode comes with new additions which include race against the clock and tournaments. Online Mode Another classic Maven mode, the Online mode returns with the favorites like horseplay, 4 vs. 4, race, bowling, jungle soccer, demolition derby, and team flag. New online mini-games include swap and distance shot. Co-op mode applies to this mode as well. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. ''Maven the Lynx 4 - The Album'' Coming soon At TalixCon 2014, there will be reveals of Circuit, Nevam, Tyi, and Daisy's new moves as well the new characters Jasper and Vela's moves; there will be a new mode; and a exclusive new character. Plus another Maven the Lynx announcement. --- Category:TalixArts Category:Maven Games Category:Original Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Sequels Category:2014 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games